


Comfortably Numb

by SoftWenrir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftWenrir/pseuds/SoftWenrir
Summary: He jolted suddenly in his spot when something sharp tapped against the side of his head.The voice came again; it was deep, melodic, raspy, unique. And Remus had sworn he had heard it before."Is there anybody in there?"





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that came to me while I was driving! All spoken lines come from Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd.

"Hello?"

The voice seemed to echo in his head. He tried to open his eyes but he was having trouble. As soon as the light broke through his eyelids, he clenched them shut once more. It was too bright. His head hurt too bad. 

His body throbbed painfully when he shifted. He realized - slowly, the world coming back to him now - he was sitting upright. His back was against a tree and the bark tore at his skin when he had tried to right himself. 

It always took Remus a little time when he woke up after a full moon. And now, as he was getting older, it was taking him more time to recover. The sunlight was blocked when he had shifted, the angle must be just right. He cracked his eyes open, hazy green eyes glancing around the area he had ended his run in. His head felt fuzzy. Foggy. Like it was stuffed full of cotton and he couldn't manage to dislodge it. 

He jolted suddenly in his spot when something sharp tapped against the side of his head.

The voice came again; it was deep, melodic, raspy, _unique_. And Remus had sworn he had heard it before. 

"Is there anybody in there?"

Remus felt a shiver run down his spine. He wanted to know, but he couldn't find the energy. 

He couldn't bother; his head felt heavy and his muscles all felt tight and unwilling to move. 

"Just nod if you can hear me." The voice purred, "Is there anyone home?"

He swallowed hard.

Oh, that voice.

With all the effort he could really muster, he glanced up. Tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the man that stood over him. 

At least Fenrir had pulled on some tattered jeans after he came to. Remus felt a wave of hot embarrassment to be sat in the dirt naked. 

"C'mon, now." The elder werewolf said, that awful lilt in his voice. As though he were trying to be playful as a toothy smirk flickered across his face. Fenrir crouched down, balanced on the balls of his feet. He dragged a claw down the younger man's jaw. "I hear you're feeling down."

Remus felt a shudder shoot down his spine once more. The tone Fenrir used made Remus so uncomfortable. 

Sunlight glittered across bloody fangs and sparkled in that single working amber eye. Fenrir tilted his head slowly to the side. 

"Well, I can ease your _pain_." The elder werewolf cooed, gripping Remus' chin, running a thumb over plump chapped lips. "Get you on your feet again."

Remus jerked his head to the side with more force than he meant to and he felt the claw of Fenrir's thumb catch on his bottom lip, ripping at the skin there, drawing blood that dripped and fell. 

"Relax." Fenrir said, almost convincingly, almost in a sing-song voice. 

Remus swallowed again, moving his head so he could see the other man again.

"I'll need some information first. Just some basic facts."

And the younger man arched a brow curiously. 

He gasped in shock when Fenrir's hand moved again, taking hold of his chin once more, digging claws in roughly. 

"Can you show me where it _hurts_?"


End file.
